miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 318
The Giant Butterfly is the eighteenth episode of the third season of Mia and Me. Summary When Mia arrives in Centopia, the gang finds a huge butterfly. The butterfly hatches, but is not able to fly. The friends help her, but Gargona and Dax attack the butterfly, leaving her wing broken. Mia and the others help the butterfly go to the place she wants and find another heart shard. Plot Sara is not looking forward to her teacher coming over for a visit, but Luciana tells her to at least hear him out. The teacher arrives along with Fabio, and shows off a device that'll help Sara type things out in braille. Sara is skeptical, but Mia tells her to at least give it a try. As Sara decides to mess with him by typing out more complicated sentences, Mia's bracelet begins to glow, and she excuses herself for a moment, while the teacher tries to sort out the technical difficulties. Arriving in Centopia, Mia is greeted by Kyara. Mia ends up crashing into Phuddle hanging up laundry, and he is surprised to find that the fabric is softer than he expected it to be. When Yuko's butterfly flies past, Mia recalls the oracle and follows it, while Phuddle ponders what to do with his new invention. Mia, Mo and Onchao meet up with Yuko, who has found a giant cocoon. A giant butterfly begins to emerge from it, and Mia realizes that it might lead them to another heart shard, according to the oracle. Mo tells the girls to help it get out of the cocoon safely, while one of Dax's bugs fly back to report to him. The bug reports to Dax, and the villains prepare to deal with the elves. The giant butterfly fully emerges from the cocoon but seems to have some trouble flying at first. Once it gets into the air, the elves decide to follow her and help show her how it's done. Dax and Gargona get ready to try to stop the elves as they try to help the butterfly. The elves barely manage to dodge the bug men's attacks, before Gargona manages to make a hole in the butterfly's wing by throwing a snake at it. Phuddle is trying to sell his fabric to some other pans, when the giant butterfly crashes down. Mia asks Onchao to help, but Onchao's tear fails to restore the damaged wing. The elves worry what to do, since the butterfly won't be able to fly again with the damaged wing. Phuddle suggests they try using the fabric he made to mend the wing, and the elves agree to give it a try. Everyone works together to help the butterfly out, with Phuddle offering to help act as a pilot since the butterfly isn't capable of handling it on her own just yet. When Mo questions this decision, he ends up getting roped into helping out as a pilot, with Phuddle as co-pilot. The butterfly makes it back into the air, and the elves follow. Meanwhile, the villains are celebrating their victory over the elves. As Gargona and Dax begin arguing over who gets the credit for it, before Dax's minions alert them to the butterfly being back in the air. As the villains attack once more, Mia, Yuko and Onchao fight off the bug men, while Mo and Phuddle try to guide the butterfly away. Mo realizes something is wrong, and asks Phuddle to take over while he checks what's wrong, and realizes Phuddle accidentally reversed the controls he made for the "tail-fin" meant to help the butterfly. Figuring out what happened, Mo manages to save Phuddle from falling, while Onchao manages to create a tornado to send the villains flying. With the elves' help, the butterfly finally reaches her destination. The butterfly manages to find the heart shard hidden inside the foam leaves of the plant she landed on, and gives it to the elves, before flying off with some regular-sized butterflies. Mia returns to her own world, where Sara and Fabio are discussing her teacher. While he can be annoying at times, Fabio reminds Sara that despite his oddities, he means well and has done a lot to help them before. As Luciana tells them that the device should be working now, Mia asks Sara if she messed up some of the words on purpose, having read the print-outs of what Sara wrote. They head back inside to check on the device. Sara admits that she still isn't sure about going back to school, but tells the teacher she'll consider it. Major Events * Sara gets a device that helps her type things out in braille. * Yuko found a giant cocoon, which made Mia think of the oracle. * The elves are teaching the butterfly how to fly when Gargona and Dax attack and cause a hole in the butterflies wing. * Phuddle repairs the butterflys wing with his fabric and he pilots the butterfly since she cannot fly on her own yet. * The villains attack the butterfly again once they realize it's flying again. * Mo helps Phuddle realize he build the controls reversed. * The butterfly finds a piece of the heart shard for the elves. * Sara considers going back to school. Trivia * This is episode 18, season 3. * There's a new heart crystal. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery Reference * Plot Summary from TV Tropes. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 galleries Category:Seasons Category:Episodes